The Day-Walkers
Originally a group of eccentrics, they have developed extreme beliefs due to sunstroke received from their enemy. The Day-Walkers have since devoted their time throwing and shooting objects at the sky, trying to darken it forever. History The Day-Walkers were the unfortunate victims of a comanchero attack on their caravan on the way to Cuidad Juarez. They were chased off the road and driven into the desert, where they wandered for two days. Several would die before they found shelter, a small village called Macondo. There they were received warmly and given water, then asked their story. After resting for a week the group attempted to pay back their hosts by alleviating the heat. At first they did this by offering to bring in water, but were told the village had a well. A few then offered to weave awnings, but were told dust storms kept most off their porches. About half of the caravanners would then either work the meager farms or return home. The other half, led by Gabriel Buniez, would continue to try to relieve the heat. Moving to the edge of the village, they took shelter in an old storage park. Here they would conceive the idea to dig a tunnel network and tried to convince the villagers to live in it.They would make good progress initially, but the soil would change near the center of town causing a cave-in that miraculously killed no one. This event would cause the locals to tell their guests to stop or leave, citing the damage they caused. Buniez would consent and kept his followers to their storage park, where they grew mushrooms and hunted mole-rats & Jackalope. They would continue to work on various schemes to reduce the heat, but all would fail due to impracticality or from lacking resources. Buniez would die in 2251 from throat cancer, leaving Julio Fuentes to extinguish the demon. His most ambitious plot was to construct a catapult to launch a bomb into the demon. It seemed like it might work up until the launch, When the bomb simply fell to the ground a hundred yards away. Since then, the group's plans have been reigned in slightly, but still pose a danger to any wandering nearby without a helmet. Government The Day-Walkers are lead by an individual called the "night-breed" a title created by the group's founder. Currently held by Julio Fuentes, an original disciple of Buniez. His will is carried out at once, his authority coming from the favor of the past leader and his own charisma. Believes & Activities The Day-Walkers believe the sun is a demon of heat, and scorched the earth with it's evil centuries before. They have dedicated their selves to vanquish the demon by any means, bring about eternal cold. This takes the form of shooting and throwing things into the sky trying to reach it, and as a result raining things down on the countryside. some members of the cult tend to the subterranean farms and compound, ensuring the food & water supply. They still feel a debt to the nearby village, but since the deterioration of relations they feel the villagers are possessed by the demon. They give shelter and respite to any travelers, as long as they don't carry flame weapons and listen to the group's beliefs. Recruitment The Day-Walkers recruit primarily from the occasional travelers they receive, most of whom have suffered at the demon's hand. Those who wish to join the group are subjected to a test to see if they can stand up to the unholy beast. They are locked into a small tin shed for two days, with water brought only twice a day. Those who survive emerge dedicated to the demon's destruction. Category:Cults Category:Mexico Category:Chihuahua